


Half Coluan, Half Kryptonian, Totally Super

by Light_Thistle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Thistle/pseuds/Light_Thistle
Summary: Querl and Kara face their new life as parents with their little daughter, XTC.(Based on Kingdom Come)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Querl Dox/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kara took a deep breath while trying to find the right adjective to describe Dreamer’s last great victory against organized crime. It had been a long day as Supergirl, and she had decided to take advantage of the fact that she had the appartment just for herself to do her job as Kara Danvers. That time had at least been useful for working quietly for a while, but the adjective still refused to appear and Kara considered taking a break to make dinner. Querl would not arrive until very late that night, as the DEO needed him to solve a informatic security problem. But she still had to make sure her daughter ate normal food and not the chocolates and candies Alex always bought her when she babysitted her. Alex had promised to take her to the amusement park, and the six-year-old girl had surely eaten her weight in gummy bears.

Kara listened to her sister and her daughter approaching the door before seeing them, both talking with much enthusiasm and at the same time about something that Kara did not understand. Alex opened the door with her key and went inside, a huge smile on her face and her niece in her arms. Kara looked up from her article and smiled at both of them, feeling curious about their excitement.

“Kara, you’ll never guess what happened.”

“Jeju, look what I can do! Look!“

The blonde girl let go of her aunt’s hug and fell to the floor. But before Kara could worry, she realized her child was- _fucking floating five inches off the floor?_

"Jeju look!”

“Kara this is amazing-”

“I can fly!”

“I can’t believe I didn’t see the signs-”

“I can fly!”

“There weren’t a lot of odds she’d inherit your powers but it seems she did,” Alex continued almost as excited as her niece, her eyes bright. “We were in the park and then this stupid clown dropped all the balloons and she just pulled a Fly Fly and Away and catched the fucking balloons and oh my god, yeah okay I freaked out at first but luckily nobody saw us and I asked Susan to delete all the nearby security cameras just in case but but but but it’s great! ” Alex said catching the child in her arms again. “And dangerous, very dangerous but great and oh God I need a drink.”

“Wait. Wait, Rao, slow down…” said Kara taking off her glasses. "My six-year-old daughter can freakin fly now?”

Aunt and niece exchanged a look. The little girl floated a little forward. “Um, yeah?”

“Oh GREAT RAO that’s amazing!” She said taking a small leap of emotion. “Oh oh oh Rao Ny-”

“Ah ah,” said her shooking her head and crossing her arms. “You promised. You said you’d call me by my Coluan name.”

Kara rolled her eyes. "Eleven months pregnant and thinking about the perfect name and you don’t even like it.”

“Jeeeeeeeeejuuuuu.”

“Alright, okay. If you prefer your Coluan name then it’s fine.”

“You’re going to teach me how to fly like you, right Jeju? Can we fly with Dad and Auntie Alex? ”

“It’s still too soon, XTC. But of course I’ll teach you to fly. And when we’re sure you won’t crash into a power pole- ”

“Like your mother did when she was fourteen.”

“ _Thanks Alex._ Then, and only then we’ll take Dad and Aunt Alex to fly with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Kara as they left the principal’s office, Querl thought that his wife was many things. A wonderful person, the Paragon of Hope, a remarkable journalist, a good mother and the love of his life. He reflected that perhaps he would have to add demanding with discipline to the list, because there was no way that XTC would not have at least a week of punishment after hitting a classmate.

“She suspended you for three days,” said Kara angrily. “For hitting that girl. Nyssa, what were you thinking about? Do you realize what you did?”

“Don’t call me that,” their eight-year-old daughter replied without looking up. “I don’t like that name.”

“And I don’t like my daughter hitting her classmates. I guess nobody gets what they want today.”

“I’m sure we can continue this conversation at home,” said Querl intervening.

Kara nodded silently, pursing her lips in the slightest physical display of her discontent. Out of the corner of his eye, Querl saw an almost identical expression in his daughter, with an addition of a watery sparkle in her blue eyes. The three of them remained silent until they reached the apartment, where to Querl’s surprise XTC did not run to shut herself in her room, but sat quietly on the couch of the living room, looking at her parents as if trying to prepare herself for the conversation she knew was inevitable. Querl felt a hint of inopportune pride at the logical maturity of the little half-Coluan, but wished that she did not always have to use it against her own parents.

“I know my behavior is reprehensible,” said the girl in a calm voice looking at her father. “But I was totally justified.”

“Totally justified?” asked Kara raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Lena del Portenza deserved it,” said XTC.

Querl saw Kara take a deep breath. “XTC, you’re stronger than her. Very, very stronger. Do you realize that you could have killed her?”

“I can control my strength.”

“What if you don’t? You still don’t have a complete control of it. Do you realize what you could have done to that girl? We didn’t teach you to go around hitting people. You’ve no excuse.”

“I do can control my strength! And you go around punching all the jerks who mess with you too. Why is it wrong only when I do it?”

“Stop,” said Kara pinching the bridge of her nose. “Are you going to contribute, Querl?”

“Your conduct is inexcusable,” replied Querl after a brief analysis. “And I know you know that your mother fighting dangerous criminals who can hurt people is not comparable to punching a girl you don’t like.”

“But-”

“No buts, XTC.”

“She called me a disgusting cockroach!” said the blonde girl with her lip trembling. “She said that Coluans disgusted her. That Dad was surely as ugly as I was. That we should return to Colu because nobody wants us on Earth.”

Querl saw his wife’s expression soften a little. “Has that girl been bothering you for a long time?”

XTC didn’t look at her but silently nodded.

“We’ll talk to the principal about that girl,” said Kara. “But what you did is still wrong. You could have told us instead of hitting her. XTC, the way to deal with the jerks is never to lower yourself to their level.”

“I know, Jeju.”

“You’re still grounded without your games or desserts for a week.”

XTC didn’t even look up, like if she were expecting that from the start and didn’t even have enough energy to keep arguing.

Querl took her little hand. “We will speak to the principal, and if she doesn’t take disciplinary action against Lena del Portenza we will find you another school.”

“Of course,” said Kara, leaning over so the smallest blonde could see her. “Honey, you can’t do what you did again. Never. But I understand your anger, and I know that sometimes it’s not easy to live with people who despise you for being different. Not letting that anger bring out the worst in you is hard, but you’re very strong and very smart, and I know you can do it. ”

XTC silently nodded.

“Now go set the table,” said Querl stroking her hair. “You’re still punished but you can choose what you want for lunch.”

He was rewarded when he got a small smile, just like his wife’s. “Burgers?”

“Very well, burgers will be.”

“Thank you.”

XTC got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving her parents alone.

“I wish we could protect her from this too,” said Kara quietly.

“We can’t, my dear,” replied Querl. “But we can give her the right tools so that she knows how to defend herself. And we can make sure that she knows that she’s loved the way she is… And we can always ask your sister to pay Lena del Portenza a visit.”


End file.
